Garth's love story
by dax0042
Summary: This is the story of how Garth and Lilly fell in love, a deep look into his past and how the law was changed by an act of love. Please leave reviews.


When I was born, my father Tony was the happiest wolf there could be. Sadly, I never knew my mother, she died a few days after I was born. So my father named me Garth.

It must of been hard for him, to raise me by himself that is. I was always running around and getting into trouble. Funny thing was, I already was into girls. One of the girls was Princess, King's daughter. Not long after that I over heard my father talking to King.

What I heard really upset me. King wanted his daughter, Princess to be my mate when we grew up. Now I loved Princess as a friend, but to be her mate? Now that was going to be the breaking point for me. Did my father and King really mean that?

They did.

But something happened then. Our food supply dropped to almost nothing. King just tossed the problem to the side and said that this was only going to show the pack that the strongest was going to survive. My father however didn't like that, he saw this problem in a different way.

To him, his pack-Alphas and Omegas-were to be looked out after. Not just the strongest Alphas. King was outraged by that, so he took Princess and left the pack in search of food. My heart was broken, Princess was my friend I was going to miss her.

One day, my father said he was going to meet with the western leader, Winston. Now I had heard a lot about Winston, he was kind and soft spoken leader, who care very much for his pack and would fight to protect it. He sound an awful like my father.

Except Winston didn't have a problem with his back, like dad did.

As the sun went down, the hunting parties brought back only enough meat to feed the pups of our pack. Things were not looking good at all. Two adult wolves tried to steal some of the meat from a starving pup, but I stopped them.

"The pups need this more then we do!" I shouted, taking a defensive stance. I was ready for a fight, but that was when dad came back. He looked rather happy.

I was shocked to learn that my father and Winston made a deal that I was to marry Kate, the eldest daughter of Winston and Eve. This marriage would unite the packs and then our pack could eat well knowing that there would be plenty of meat.

"Dad, how can I marry a girl I don't even know?" I asked him, my father pushed the question off to the side and walked off. I followed him to where mom's grave was. Dad sat in front of it and was very quiet, I guess he was upset that mom wasn't here to see me growing up. Dad maybe needed some time to himself, to clear his mind of the upcoming marriage arrangement.

It was the night of the moon light howl. The western wolves were howling to their hearts desire. Some were even dancing. I thought it was funny, but then I looked down to see a two lovey females looking at me. One was a Alpha, most likely Kate. The other was a white fur Omega. Something about her caught my eye, but I had to go meet Kate.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I called to her, making my way down the mountain toward the two lovely wolves.

Suddenly, a another wolf landed between us. He was clearly an Omega. He must have been in the tree for some reason. The impact raised a cloud of dust that billowed up into my face, sending me into a coughing fit.

"Hey, sorry to drop in on you," the Omega said winking at me. Was he gay or something? Probably not, but it did bother me a bit.

"You should do something about that cough," he smiled, then turned to Kate. The Omega tried making some jokes—which I didn't find funny at all.

"I'm Humphrey," he said.

Not to be rude, I replied, "Garth."

Then Humphrey made some jokes about my size. It was pathetic. Here I was trying to meet Kate, and this Omega was ruining my night. So I fought back in my own way. "Who's the coyote?" I asked Kate pointedly.

Humphrey looked upset by my insult, but before he could counter back, Kate stepped in. "No one important," she interrupted sharply giving him a glare. She turned to white omega beside her.

"Lilly, would you take coyote Humphrey on a walk?" she asked, Lilly nodded.

I was kind of upset to see Lilly leave, she was a real sweet girl and I think I kind of liked her. But duty must come first before anything else. So I followed Kate up to howling rock, where every wolf could see us. It felt great to be looked at but all the other alphas.

We started off slow by talking a bit, but I could tell something was bothering Kate on the inside, so I thought it best to show off my howl.

Big mistake.

I had forgotten how bad my howl was that it brought down a whole flock of blue birds. Every wolf was staring at me, some with angry looks on their faces. I felt really upset now myself, but Kate must of felt so embarrassed that she ran off, leaving me by myself on howling rock.

When she didn't come back I was very mad. _How could she do this to me?_ I thought to myself running all the way back to the east. When I told my father what Kate did, he went set up a meeting with Winston.

Our packs met at the stream the divided our territories. I saw Lilly there, standing among her pack. Why she was here, I did not know.

"What did she go?" my father asked, but it sounded more like a demand to me.

"Maybe I should ask you?" Winston snapped back.

"I just want to say one thing," Eve said walking up in a cheery mood, but she suddenly turned wild. "If any of you wolves have hurt my daughter, I will personally rip out your eyes and shove them down your throat, so you can see my claws tare you to shreds!"

Wolves on both sides back away, one wolf from our pack even fainted.

Lilly approached her mother slowly. Uh, mom?" she asked, but Eve turned and looked at her. "Not now dear, mommie's in a rage."

"Since Kate stood up Garth, I could show him around until she gets back," she offered. I scoffed. "I would say stood up."

Eve didn't like the tone of my voice. "Garth!" she shouted, I cringed.

"Sounds good to me," I said with a fake smile, and then jumped over the stream to follow Lilly. Eve snapped her jaws at me and growled, causing me to yelp and run off with Lilly.

Lilly showed me so many cool and fun places in her pack. Near the end of the day she took me to the top of a very tall hill. She told me it was called Rabbit Poo Mountain.

"So why is it called Rabbit Poo Mountain?" I asked as we reached the top.

"Because it is were rabbits like to poo," she answered. I made a disgusted face at that and began walking on the tips of my paws, trying not to touch the ground any more then I had to. Lilly started giggling. "I was just kidding," she admitted after a second.

I suddenly felt the need to laugh, but I wanted to see if she could be funny. Lilly did some very good impressions of turtles, which was all she could do.

Then I asked, "Do you wanna see something an Alpha can do?"

"Uhhh..." Lilly wasn't sure how to respond. She had never been asked by a male to do anything with him before. "Would my mother approve?" She couldn't believe she'd just asked that!

I grinned at her. "Of course."

Lilly managed a sly smile. "Well, okay then." As we walked down a path, I wondered at what this strange jolt was that I was feeling every time I looked at her. And, I wondered, did she feel it, too?

The next day I showed off some of my hunting moves. Lilly seemed to really enjoy the show I put on. But when I asked her to try it for herself, Lilly turned it down. "Oh, I'm not a really good hunter," she said.

"Come on, you'll do great," I told her, trying to boost her confidence up. However it ended badly. Lilly was now even too shy to look at me for failing, but I wanted to help her. First thing I noticed wrong was that her fur was blocking her eyes, so I pulled that back and saw the most beautiful eyes ever.

The color was violet, so bright and so full of life. "Wow," I marveled at them.

"Wow, what?" she asked.

"Your eyes, they're beautiful."

Lilly blushed, but I didn't want her to think I was staring at her, so I decided to continue our little training lesson.

Later that night, I tried and failed at howling. That was until Lilly opened my door and taught me the right way to howl. Soon the two of us were howling together in perfect peace and harmony. That was short lived when my father showed up with the rest of the pack.

He was not happy that I howled with Lilly, and to make matters worst, Kate came back. I knew that I didn't love her, I loved Lilly, but there was no way we could be together now. Even if we wanted to run away and let it just be the two of us, the law would follow after us.

So I had no choice but to marry Kate.

The next day, as Kate and I prepared to do the marriage, I kept looking over at Lilly. She was crying. Couldn't blame her, she was this way because I was going to marry her sister. But before our noses touched, Kate pulled back.

What I heard overjoyed me. "I can't," she said.

"What is this, Winston? Why can't she marry Garth?" my father demanded. "Quite!" Winston snapped, then walked up to Kate.

"Kate, why can't you?" he asked Kate.

"Because I fell in love with an omega," she said, putting both packs into a state of shock. I also thought it was kind of funny to see Eve faint. Father laughed, trying to hide the fury that was building up. It must have been insulting for him to hear that Kate loved an omega.

"A alpha in love with an omega? That's against pack law."

"Dad, I too am in love with an omega," I said at last, finding my voice. Lilly looked at me and was overtaken by joy. I took my rightful place at her side.

Father was burning up with anger. He looked as if he was about to go into a killing rage.

"What have you done to my son, Winston!" he shouted, but Winston was still trying to work out what was going on. Well, that was the breaking point for dad.

"This is not our way," he said. "Take the valley!" he shouted. both packs charged into each other and began fighting. I stayed by Lilly, ready to protect her from my own pack.

That was when I heard it, a stampede. Wolves on both sides ran for cover, but as the dust settled, there was Kate lying on the ground. It was heart breaking to see this, soon both packs howled out as Humphrey wept over his loss.

Suddenly! Kate got up. She was alive. After that, alphas and omegas were allowed to marry and Lilly and I are living our dream. And because of us, the two packs now live in peace with each other.

We can always remember that day, and so will our pups some day...

...Also, my father and father-in-law both learned to love the game of golf also.

THE END.


End file.
